Cannibales
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [/!\GORE] [/!\ ANGST] [THOR/LOKI BROTHER LOVE] Les Vengeurs et Loki n'ont jamais été des chanceux, vraiment. Mais de là à se faire incarcérer par un fan déjanté ? Ce n'était même plus de la malchance, c'était une salope de vie. Ainsi, tous les Vengeurs se retrouvent ici, dans cette pièce sombre, à se bouffer les uns les autres. Les apparences ne durent pas quand on est enfermés !
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, le premier chapitre de Cannibales est disponible dès aujourd'hui ! C'est une introduction, pour situer les choses qui se dérouleront un peu plus tard. Vous comprendrez tout de suite dans quel contexte il y aura des "cannibales" dans cette fanfic, les amis ! Pour l'instant, tout le monde est tout gentil tout beau, mais ça ne durera pas je vous l'assure ! Pour tous les gores, ce chapitre va vous décevoir, mais rien pour le moment ! Dès le chapitre deux, ça commence !_

_En fait, cette idée à germé dans ma tête brune depuis une petite semaine, et j'avoue que j'en ai fait des millions de scénarios ! Il devrait y avoir du choix ! Enfin, je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ou bien à me poser des questions, si vous en avez, par PM. Ou même donner votre avis par PM. C'est vous qui voyez, je prends tout ;)_

_Allez, je vous laisse savourer cette petit intro ! Bonne lecture !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: Une pièce sombre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki ouvrit les yeux, bien que n'étant pas certain de les avoir fermé.<p>

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, encore un peu sonné quand il entendit une porte. Ça grinçait, comme du métal rouillé. Mais où était-il tombé ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il discutait avec Stark à propos de la magie, qu'une explosion avait surgi dans le salon, et... C'était le vide. Et de plus, pour arranger les choses, il ne se souvenait pas de si quelqu'un l'avait frappé ou pas. Ni dans quel affreux endroit il était maintenant.

La seule chose qu'il pu voir était... le noir. Ouais, d'accord, il essaya de se rassembler les idées. Il réfléchi à s'il avait bu ou non avant ou après sa discussion avec cet affreux mortel, mais il ne trouvait rien. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée après cette explosion, et qu'elle venait juste de reprendre. Le plus étrange encore, c'était qu'il ne reconnaissait rien. Il peinait déjà à voir à travers l'obscurité, mais quand il se tua les yeux pour voir de son mieux, les plissant comme pas possible, il ne vit rien. C'était un large espace, sale, avec une unique porte au bout entre-ouverte qui donnait spectacle sur une salle de bain et des toilettes. Là, ça devenait étrange. Il regarda la vive lumière tueuse d'yeux de l'extérieur disparaître vivement à côté de lui, mais quand il regarda le point d'où elle provenait, il n'y avait qu'un mur qui n'avait pas une seule marque. Il était tout lisse, gris anthracite, tout comme le sol. Il n'y avait qu'un fin, vraiment tout fin, rayon de lumière provenant du toit, comme une ouverture y siégeait. Sauf que le toit était immensément haut. Alerté par ce constat d'enfermement total, il se leva et regarda autour.

A ses pieds, il y avait Thor et Stark, alors que tous les autres étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, chacun disposé dans un endroit différent. Le brun se pencha vers son premier intérêt qui, même s'il ne le dirait même pas aux Nornes si elles le torturaient, était Thor, et lui toucha le visage. Celui-ci semblait dormir profondément, Loki n'était pas sûr, mais s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il respirait toujours. C'était déjà une situation assez rassurante pour le cadet divin. Jetant un œil à tous les autres, il se rendit compte que ceux-ci étaient dans le même état que son aîné. A son grand dam, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé que Clint crève. Mais bon, parfois, on n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Il se redressa une fois qu'il eut constaté l'état de tous les corps étendus, puis se mit en quête d'une sortie. Oui, parce que cet endroit n'était pas particulièrement charmant, et Loki commençait à avoir faim. Il n'y avait même pas de quoi manger dans cette pièce.

Il regarda, encore et encore, se disant qu'il ne l'avait juste pas vue, mais il... n'y avait pas de sortie, tout simplement. Intérieurement, Loki jura qu'il avait été maudit à la naissance et que ce genre d'enchaînement de choses atroces ne pouvait tombé que sur lui. D'abord les Chitauris, ensuite Odin et son jugement stupide, Malekith, mais surtout Kurse... Loki en avait un peu marre d'en prendre plein les dents dès qu'il bougeait le petit doigt de pied. C'était peut-être la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éclater le pied dans la table basse en verre à la mort de Frigga. Il avait eu un innocent espoir que tout ça règle ses problèmes. Eh bien, il en fallait si peu, vraiment ? La preuve que non. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de se laisser crever de faim dans un coin de cette pièce, peut-être même que ce serait de soif, mais tant mieux. Il n'aurait plus jamais aucun souci de toute sa maudite existence. Et au passage, il ne ferait pas plus souffrir ses amis... ou ennemis dans le cas des Avengers.  
>Ouais, ils l'avaient foutu en prison avant qu'il ne... Se souvienne plus de la fin. Tony était venu lui soutirer des informations sur sa magie, et alors que Loki coopérait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme toujours, on allait lui foutre à la gueule quand "on" se réveillerait. "On" représentant les Vengeurs, évidemment. Tss. Maudite vie, c'était vraiment le mot idéalement choisi.<p>

Il s'assit à même le sol, tentant d'invoquer sa magie. Mais au fur et à mesure, une douleur se faisait ressentir dans son bras gauche et il y avait l'odeur de... la chair brûlée ? Loki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rendant compte que sa magie l'attaquait. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ça puait le mort et le cadavre cramé par un incendie maintenant, et l'odeur ne s'échappait pas tout de suite. Attendez, vous savez pourquoi elle ne s'échappait pas ? Simplement parce que le malin qui les avait foutu dans cette salle avait mit une vitre au niveau de l'ouverture. Super. Cette merveilleuse odeur allait donc partager l'habitat avec eux. Aussi longtemps qu'ils devraient rester, même si le dieu aurait pu supplier Odin pour que ça dure peu.

Pendant que le brun était dans ses songes, Thor ouvrit les yeux aussi doucement que possible. Cette raie de lumière se baladant à travers la pièce au fur et à mesure que le soleil bougeait avait fini par lui arriver dans la tête. Et puis l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui avait aussi donné envie de se réveiller. Il se demandait bien où il était, mais quand il vit tous ses amis se redresser, il fut presque soulagé. Presque, parce qu'il ne voyait pas Loki. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il était là il y avait à peine deux petites minutes. Il regarda tout autour, mais ne le voyant pas, il décida de poser la question à voix haute directement. "Loki ?"

Le dieu lui répondit, assis dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce et bien dans l'ombre. Thor voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, mais cela n'importa pas le dieu brun qui poursuivit, dans une voix presque suppliante. "Rendors toi, Thor... J'étais mieux quand tu ne parlais pas, stupide blond..."

Ce fut une phrase que le blond ignora, levant les yeux au ciel avec un splendide sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s'avancer vers son cadet. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait qu'une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés et, instinctivement, il posa sa main rassurante sur l'épaule tremblotante du jeune dieu. Lentement, d'un ton tout aussi apaisant et assez bas, il s'exprima, ne lâchant pas le regard véronèse de son petit chouchou. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?" Malgré toute l'assurance qu'il tenta de prendre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paraître inquiet. Son frère le vit, comme il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ainsi, cessant un peu sa crise de larmes, le plus jeune répondit sans plus de conviction et d'espoir. "J'attend que la Mort me prenne, mais elle en prend du temps justement !" Cria-t-il en direction du ciel, mais la voix de Thor, douce et affectueuse alors qu'il lui disait que tout irait bien le rassura, jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même. Il avait raison. Si le grand blond était là, cet abruti au sourire du plus beau bijou des Neuf, alors ils pourraient tout surmonter. Même la Mort ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Malgré toutes ces pensées qui fusaient, Loki se dit, au fin fond de lui-même, que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Ou bien espérait que c'était un cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

* * *

><p><em>A la prochaine pour une suite beaucoup plus sanglante, comme dit plus haut ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous m'en ferez part ! ;) Bonne fin de journée, au prochain chapitre que j'ai hâte de vous mettre !<em>

_Hé ! En ce qui concerne la taille des chapitres, je pense que cela restera vers les deux milles, mille-cinq-cents. Comme celui-ci quoi ! Allez ciao !_


	2. Un fan déjanté !

_Salut à tous et bienvenue pour un nouvel épisode de Cannibales ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Un fan déjanté<strong>

* * *

><p>Cette situation était véritablement dramatique. Tous les jours, l'état des personnes présentes s'empirait, la pièce sentait de plus en plus le cadavre défraîchi malgré leurs multiples douches, et tout le monde avait... Simplement faim. L'autre taré de fan qui les avait enfermé ici afin de « révéler la personnalité de chacun d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas Loki ? », ce à quoi Loki avait clairement répondu « Ta gueule. ». Depuis, deux bons mois étaient passés, et cet homme qui voulait encore les nourrir avant que Loki n'ouvre sa bouche le refusait obstinément maintenant. Que faire ? Les Vengeurs ne pouvaient plus manger normalement, ils étaient obligés d'attraper les rats qui passaient dans la pièce. Petite précision, ils étaient aussi obligés de les décortiquer à la main. N'était-ce pas un confortable mode de vie ? Franchement, chacun des Vengeurs présents dans cette pièce avait une vie meilleure qui les attendait dehors, même Loki. Loki, qui trouvait que la prison était mieux que cet Enfer sur Terre. Loki, qui avait déjà mangé trois rats et qui avait encore faim à s'en tordre par terre. Il se dit, intérieurement mais aussi extérieurement comme la folie les avait tous gagnés de toute façon, qu'il aurait bien pu manger un homme à l'heure qu'il était tant il avait faim. Alors, comme un véritable malade tout droit sorti de l'asile, il commençait à argumenter sur le pour et le contre pourquoi il mangerait Clint en premier, puis Bruce etc.<p>

Étrangement, depuis le début de sa tirade de « je vais bouffer tout le monde », il n'avait pas cité Thor. Il s'était arrêté quand il en avait terminé avec Tony. Loki ne voulait pas faire de mal à Thor, pour tous les autres c'était évident. Mais ce qui était hilarant, c'était que le brun le niait encore. Il disait parfois qu'il aimerait le tuer dans certaines conditions, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait prononcé son nom dans une liste exhaustive d'exécutions à venir. Jamais il n'avait déclaré vouloir du mal à ce grand blond toujours souriant qui lui servait de frère. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

Il fallait qu'ils mangent ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient, et c'était il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'un rat ne s'était pas pointé. Ses amis avaient dû l'avertir du danger qu'il y courrait. Ainsi, ils n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Au fur et à mesure, les idées de manger Loki avaient fusé. C'est vrai, Loki était la cible facile comme il était seul, emprisonné au milieu de ses ennemis. Les Vengeurs ne prenaient pas le risque de perdre l'un des leurs alors qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement dîner leur ennemi. Tout était si simple dans la vie des Avengers. Mais malgré tout, Thor refusait obstinément de laisser son cadet se faire dîner. Thor allait protéger, coûte que coûte, son petit frère chéri de la malveillance des autres.

Stark arrivait presque à le comprendre, malgré toute la négligence qu'auraient ses amis quand ils l'apprendraient. Thor avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour avec lui, dans cette pièce lugubre, alors Tony se dit qu'il l'aurait défendu aussi à sa place. En plus, contrairement à tout ce que pensait ses camarades, Loki était une personne entière, qui s'était lui-même donné aux autres afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir, bien que l'idée de se faire manger parcelle par parcelle ne devait pas lui être favorable. Jusqu'ici, dans toute la petite troupe, il était le seul qui s'était sacrifié pour leur survie. Il avait, une fois dont Tony se rappellerait toute son existence, donné son rat pour en faire profiter à Clint, alors que celui-ci en avait déjà mangé deux. L'archer, toujours aussi égoïste, s'était dit qu'il lui était dû et ne l'avait pas remercié, mais Tony n'avait pas manqué d'honorer son geste. C'était d'une immense charité, assez étonnante d'ailleurs de la part du dieu qui avait tenté d'asservir les humains peu avant. En fait, malgré tout, Loki avait un côté absolument humain. Les sentiments étaient sa seule façon de penser, et quand il les laissait prendre le dessus, ça donnait... le Chaos. Loki pouvait soit tout détruire et agresser la moindre personne passant devant lui, soit paniquer et se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce avec de violentes envies de suicide. Il était assez troublé et troublant, un peu perdu tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Certes, c'était paradoxal mais Tony devait avouer qu'il aimait ça. Ça lui donnait un charme jusque là inconsidéré. Sortant de ses pensées à cause d'un cri, le génie rapporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

C'était très simple à résumer, finalement. Clint essayait de bouffer une parcelle de peau de Thor, juste pour goûter à la chair d'un dieu, mais Loki se mettait devant, lui criant de ne pas le toucher sous risque de lourdes conséquences. Cela fit sourire Tony, malgré la gravité de la situation. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, Tony avait été emporté dans ses pensées, loin de la dispute morbide devant lui. Le petit cachottier... Tony aurait dû s'en apercevoir depuis le début. Loki était toujours sur la défensive quand il s'agissait de Thor. Jusqu'ici, ça ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça. Mais maintenant, avec cette scène absolument insolite d'un Loki qui protège Thor, qu'il prétend détester plus qu'Odin-même, ça avait de l'importance. Le brun tenait tout simplement à Thor, ou bien il tenait à le tuer de ses propres mains. Était-ce rassurant ou non, là n'était pas la question la plus pertinente. La question la plus pertinente serait de savoir comment arrêter Clint. Parce que certes, ils avaient tous faim, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait qu'ils se mangent entre eux ! Et qu'en penserait sérieusement ce vieux fan déjanté de l'autre côté de la caméra ? Peut-être qu'il diffuserait sur Youtube ou bien qu'il tweeterait les faits. Dans tous les cas, ils seraient vus comme des monstres. Par une, ou des milliards de personnes. Tony ne pouvait pas se permettre ça.

Clint, devenant plus brutal, se rua, les yeux et surtout le ventre aveuglés par la faim, sur le bras de Loki qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Le brun, comprenant ce qui était en train de lui être infligé, posa sa seconde main sur la tête de l'archer afin de l'écarter de son bras, auquel l'agent du SHIELD était fermement agrippé. Dieux, que c'était douloureux ! Le sang giclait tandis que Loki, désespéré à l'idée de retrouver quelque chose de son bras, commençait à frapper la tête du mortel, qui se recula avec un morceau de chair bien fraîche, accompagnée de quelques vaisseaux sanguins qui passaient par là, dans la bouche. Il les mastiqua en douceur, appréciant le goût de la viande sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait autour et de la personne qu'il venait de faire souffrir. Loki, alarmé en voyant le sang que contenait ses vaisseaux couler le long de son bras, tenta des soins primaires. Mais sa chair commença aussitôt à brûler. Loki hurla de douleur, le saignement s'arrêtant progressivement mais l'élancement se faisant plus vif. Il se tint la blessure, ravagé par la monstruosité des actes des gens autour de lui, qui n'étaient pour la plupart même plus des hommes mais juste des animaux avec des besoins, et son regard embué par les larmes se posa sur Clint. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné, avalant la chair fraîche et encore chaude d'une traite. Après tout, c'était de la viande, et en attendant que les souris reviennent, il fallait bien se nourrir avec quelque chose ! Même si se dire qu'il mangeait de l'homme vivant était tout à fait hors de question et hors-moral, il était bien obligé ! Non, messieurs dames, il n'allait pas se laisser mourir en attendant des souris ! Et puis, manger de l'homme n'avait rien de très extraordinaire, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Ainsi, il partit avec l'air le plus tranquille possible prendre une douche, pendant que Thor s'affairait à éviter que le sang ne coule trop abondamment du bras de son cadet. Ainsi, torse collé contre le dos de son petit frère, il commença à lui faire un bandage, déchirant un morceau de sa cape rouge pour l'enrouler autour du bras du plus jeune. Loki était honnêtement heureux de ce rapprochement, il l'avait tellement attendu. Depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents et que leur différence de race les avait séparés. Suite d'une conséquente série de querelles similaires, celle-ci fut pourtant la dernière et avait mis définitivement fin à leur relation. Autrefois, il y avait eu Sif. Loki était jaloux, passons les détails. Puis le trône. Puis ça. ÇA. Le monstre Jötunn qui s'était interposé. Et depuis tout ce temps, ils ne se parlaient plus. Plus jamais. Loki était véritablement heureux de cette nouvelle complicité retrouvée, tellement que c'en était magique. Il avait l'impression de renaître, là, dans les bras de son aîné, essayant de ne pas bouger et de ne pas respirer trop fort pour pouvoir entendre ses moindres gestes, soupirs et inspirations. Cela dépassait le niveau physique de leur toucher, c'était spirituel, comme si les deux parties d'une même image étaient rassemblées. Même si c'était lui qui les avait séparé, le photographe avait l'impression de voir une toute nouvelle image quand il les rassemblait, tant elle avait été cherchée. C'était presque un moment de renaissance, où l'homme se disait « Tiens, je ne la voyais plus comme ça. ».

Et c'était toute la magie des retrouvailles. Loki avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de nouveau, là, immobile au possible dans les bras puissants de son grand frère, qui lui avait tant manqué. C'était une nouvelle vision de lui, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fane, Loki se dit qu'il aimerait la garder pour toujours. Comme une magnifique rose. On veut la garder à jamais, tant elle est belle, mais au fil du temps, elle ternit puis fane, irrémédiablement. C'était ainsi le triste cycle de la vie. Le regard azur de Thor rencontra le sien, interrogateur, et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser quelque chose de si romantique, de presque naïf. Il fallait qu'il se recentre et qu'il ne fasse surtout pas attention à la douleur lancinante dans son avant-bras. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux argumenter face à la rafale de questions qui l'attendait certainement. "Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

S'éclaircissant la gorge comme pour y trouver le courage, Thor répondit, bien que toujours un peu timidement. "Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais, mais j'ose dire que tu ne m'en feras pas part alors ignore." Après avoir terminé cette phrase pleine de froideur, le dieu blond retourna à son bandage. Oui, sauf qu'il n'était pas assez idiot pour se dire que Loki n'allait pas répondre à cette timide attaque.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tant de froideur ? Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas t'en faire part ? Quel genre de vision as-tu de moi ?"

Bien que Thor se soit attendu à un peu de méchanceté dans la voix de son cadet, cette intonation cassante était tout à fait remarquable. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser. "Je – Je ne sais pas, je dis juste ça comme ça, Loki, ne t'énerve pas..." C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé en si peu de temps. Elle était déjà pas mal, pour le blond qu'il était...

Mais, comme toujours, Loki ne se laissait pas faire. Quand on était un dieu plein de fierté et d'honneur comme lui, on ne restait pas sur un échec verbal. "Dis moi, tu vas arrêter un peu et me répondre franchement ? Parce que ma patience a des limites à ne pas dépasser, Thor Odinson."

Là, malgré la plainte qu'il ressentait déjà au plus profond de son cœur, le blond parla, vaincu. "D'habitude, quand nous étions enfants, tu me disais sans cesse ce que tu voyais. Ce à quoi tu pensais ou tu rêvais. Et j'en faisais de même, ça te revient ?"

"Oui... ?" S'impatienta le brun, désirant ne pas trop étaler sa vie privée, déjà devant lui-même pour éviter de faire une rechute, mais aussi devant les gens qui essayaient de le bouffer.

Thor inspira un grand coup, se lançant pour de bon. Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller ! Même si ce serait dur, que Loki serait probablement gêné et qu'il le lui claquerait à la figure, il fallait que le blond exprime ses sentiments. "Loki, j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses. Tu ne me parles plus que très rarement depuis notre adolescence, et j'ai pensé que ce serait pareil maintenant." Il tenta, bien malgré lui, de ne pas paraître attristé et nostalgique, mais quand son cadet l'enlaça tout en lui susurrant qu'il se trompait, Thor su qu'il avait échoué. Comme à chaque fois. Dès que son cadet était là, il n'était plus le même. Peut-être, un jour, Loki voudrait refaire partie de la famille royale à ses côtés. Tout en serrant la fine silhouette dans ses bras puissants, Thor sourit. Oui, ce serait extrêmement bien. Ils pourraient reprendre leur vie d'avant. Avant le trône, avant le Jötunn. Et ce serait fou comme ça leur ferait du bien !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	3. Rêve ou Réalité ?

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Ce chapitre est très court, je sais, mais je tenais à le laisser seul. C'est le début des ennuis ! La situation va s'empirer de plus en plus dans les chapitres à venir !_

_Hey, c'est une bonne question ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Rêve, ou Réalité ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Rêve ou Réalité ?<strong>

* * *

><p>La situation ne pouvait pas se dégrader plus, tellement le niveau de violence et de vulgarité était élevé ces temps-ci dans la pièce sombre. Honnêtement, Loki ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait affreusement mal dormi depuis l'attaque buccale de Clint, et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, là, au milieu de tous ses ennemis et lui-même. Enfin, presque tous ses ennemis, parce qu'heureusement, Thanos n'était pas là. Sinon, depuis longtemps il aurait cherché un moyen de se tuer. Il lança un regard vitreux à travers la pièce, projetant son attention sur le visage paisible de Thor. Ha, celui-là... Il allait le tuer à force de petits sourires. Toutes ses petites mimiques, semblables à celles de son père, étaient juste trop mignonnes. Parfois, quand il le voyait faire, il perdait ses mauvaises intentions. Thor incitait juste à être pris dans les bras réconfortant de son petit frère. Enfin, il n'était pas l'heure de se poser de telles questions. Il sourit gentiment, attendri par le couinement de son aîné pendant que celui-ci se retournait à même le sol, puis reporta son intérêt vers les autres. Stark dormait comme une souche, assis contre le mur car il refusait de se coucher sur du béton aussi sale que celui de leur petit habitat. Clint et Natasha dormaient ensemble. Loki soupira de manière moqueuse. Et dire qu'ils prétendaient qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, c'était d'un ridicule. Inconsciemment, ses pensées devinrent plus sombres. Loki espéra, pendant à peu près un centième de seconde avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de celles-ci, que Clint ne sortirait jamais de son sommeil et qu'il se serait étouffé avec la chair qu'il lui avait volé. Ce serait sa vengeance, et ce serait en même temps tellement libérateur. Une bouche de moins à nourrir avec le peu de rats qui venaient. C'était tout bénef pour eux, au final. Et puis, peut-être que les côtes apparentes pour le moment du dieu brun disparaîtraient sous la graisse nouvelle, si on pouvait appeler ça de la graisse. Ce serait normal, à ce stade-là. Mais bon. D'un geste, il éloigna ces pensées de sa tête puis se concentra pour repérer Steve et Bruce, un peu plus au fond, en train de dormir aussi. Tous deux étaient recroquevillés pour s'apporter de la chaleur, et c'était un spectacle assez marrant à voir. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Et si... Il leur versait de l'eau gelée dessus ? Ce serait suffisant pour réveiller tout le monde, et... Et il se ferait tuer, ouais, moyen.<p>

D'un coup, alors que Loki restait égaré quelque part dans ses plus profondes pensées, l'eau s'alluma au niveau de la douche. Interloqué par cette brusque irruption de bruit, Loki se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de bains, un peu tendu à l'idée de ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Sans plus de préambule, il pénétra dans la pièce et attrapa un manche à balai qui traînait à côté. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que sa peur prit vie. Il découvrit la douche, en train de couler, avec rien ni personne à l'intérieur de la cabine. Méfiant, il s'approcha lentement, puis tomba nez à nez avec une ombre. Une ombre noire, juste derrière lui, comme une peur viscérale, et qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, mais elle avait disparu. Inquiet, il regarda tout autour, reculant lentement, pas à pas, et le manche à balai tremblant à cause de sa main tétanisée par la crainte, toujours tendu vers l'avant. Là, il percuta quelque chose. Le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ne lui fut pas donné, comme déjà une large épée noire apparaissait au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Cette douleur, il la reconnaissait bien. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait ressenti à Svartalfheim. Du sang gouttait du bout de l'épée, tandis que l'ombre se révéla à la lumière.

"Kurse !" S'exclama le brun en découvrant l'identité de son agresseur. Voire futur meurtrier, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible. D'un coup, il eut envie d'appeler Thor. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer le nom de son aîné, l'ennemi lui présenta un miroir. Juste en face de lui, en larmes, une épée plantée dans le torse, il y avait le monstre. Interloqué, il jeta un vif coup d'œil à sa main. Elle était bleue. Pris par le désespoir, Loki tomba misérablement à genoux, ceux-ci baignant d'ailleurs dans son propre sang. Un sang noir, qui se transformait rapidement en araignées*. Le monstre s'avança vers lui, sortant du reflet simple qu'il était avant, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

A cette vue, Kurse s'accorda un immense sourire. Sans plus attendre, il sortit l'épée du cœur meurtri de sa victime puis la jeta plus loin, lui murmurant d'une voix assurée. "C'est avec lui que tu vis, mon cher. Le plus grand monstre ici, ce ne sont pas eux." Avec ce mot, il désignait évidemment les Avengers ou même Odin, si on faisait ça par extension. Peut-être même Thanos ? Loki n'aurait pas su dire, son esprit trop occupé à lutter contre la Mort afin de comprendre les mots de l'elfe. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Kurse continua, souriant toujours plus largement. "Le plus grand monstre ici," répéta-t-il, souriant désormais de toutes ses dents. "C'est toi."

"Non !" Rétorqua le Jötunn qui était autrefois le reflet de Loki, avant de disparaître en même temps que le Kurse. Loki regarda autour de lui, et surtout ses jambes là où il sentait des petits pas. Il écarquilla les yeux en y découvrant une centaine de mygales, puis tenta de les repousser. Vainement. Finalement, alors qu'il hurlait à son frère de venir l'aider, les araignées entrèrent dans sa bouche. C'était la fin. Une douleur le prit dans tout le corps, et il tomba, vulnérable au poison que lui injectaient les araignées qui lui couraient dessus, et ferma les yeux. Il inspira à fond pour tenter de calmer la douleur, mais déjà son cœur était fatigué. Il expira, pour ne plus jamais inspirer de nouveau.

Le matin-même, lorsque Thor se réveilla, il se lança à la recherche de son cadet. Celui-ci ne dormait plus, parce qu'il n'était plus couché à ses côtés. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de trouver des bruits de quelconques pleurs ou bien d'autre chose qui pourraient l'avertir de sa présence dans la pièce adjacente. Ce qu'il entendit fut de l'eau, qui provenait sans doute de la douche. Pourtant, si Thor n'était pas encore trop assourdi par le réveil, il lui semblait... Ne pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'eau qui coulait directement sur le sol, sans heurter de corps.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

* * *

><p>*On dit que les araignées apportent de mauvaises choses quand elles sont dans un rêve, comme c'est la phobie de millions de personnes.<p> 


	4. Menace

_Bonjour à tous, bonnes vacances ! J'espère que vous en profiterez bien, plus que moi en tout cas parce que ce début de vacances est marqué par une opération ! J'espère aussi que vous n'aurez pas trop de travail à faire pendant celles-ci !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Cannibales, qui n'a pas été posté plus tôt à mon plus grand malheur mais qui est enfin ici, prêt à être lu et, j'espère, apprécié ! Disons que les choses se corsent ! L'avenir devient plus difficile à envisager avec ce chapitre ! 'Fin, vous me direz tout ça par review ou PM, je compte sur vous !_

_Bien sûr, s'il y a des choses dont vous voudriez me faire part, n'importe quoi, une idée, juste un peu discuter (parce que je ne mords pas à travers les ordis XD Du moins, pas encore !) n'hésitez pas !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et je passe un salut à ma bêta et à Kitt-Na !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Menace<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant encore et encore un signe de vie de la part de son cadet. Mais rien. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus le dieu blond. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère pendant que tous dormaient encore ? Il n'arriverait jamais à se le pardonner. Peut-être que cet idiot qui les avait enfermés ici avait prit Loki pour lui faire du mal, que Loki lui avait crié de l'aider ! Et si il avait essayé de le réveiller ? Thor s'en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort, voire au-delà d'elle. Même au Valhalla, il ne pourrait pas oublier ce visage doux et changé qu'était celui de son Loki. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, des voix entrèrent dans sa tête. Des cris. Des coups. Des gémissements, peut-être même des pleurs. Mais qu'avait-il prit la veille pour avoir de tels sons dans la tête si tôt le matin ? Et là, ce furent des images. Des bribes, mais qui n'appartenait pas à <em>sa<em> mémoire. C'était celle de Loki. Il voyait à travers ses yeux, regardant avec effroi, dans cet immense miroir le reflet du Jötunn qui sommeillait sous les yeux verts de son frère. Cette vision le surprit quelque peu, tant qu'il ferma les yeux pour tenter de la chasser, mais le Jötunn n'était pas si horriblement monstrueux que ça. Il ressemblait, avec ces larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, à un bébé que l'on avait abandonné. Un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide. Et cette épée – CETTE EPEE !?

« Non ! » S'écria Thor, en accourant jusque dans la salle de bains, l'endroit dans lequel il avait vu le reflet de son petit frère. Il entra sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, et y trouva son cadet, en face de lui, qui se coiffait avec ses doigts, des larmes coulant à flot sur son visage drôlement pâle. Déjà que le dieu n'était pas mate de peau, alors Thor eut cru à un fantôme.

Loki tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire quelque peu triste répondant à son regard inquiet. « Thor ? » Ce fut la voix la plus brisée que Thor n'ait jamais entendue de la part de son si puissant cadet. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le brun continua, se tournant entièrement vers lui. Il tremblait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon frère ? »

« Je suis inquiet, Loki. J'ai vu des choses à travers tes yeux. » Comprenant la perplexité de son cadet sur ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, le dieu du Tonnerre continua de s'expliquer. « J'ai vu ton reflet dans un miroir. »

« Je ne traiterais pas ça d'anormal, tu sais. Ça ne me gêne pas si tu me regarde quand je suis dans la salle de bains. »

Thor aurait pu y croire, mais comme son frère prenait une expression dure et choquée de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le blond décida que ne pas y croire serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. « Loki, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. C'était comme si j'avais vu à travers tes yeux ! Et tu avais cette épée dans le cœur, j'étais très inquiet pour toi ! »

Le regard vert de Loki s'embua de larmes avant de fuir le sien, comme le dieu se tournait vers le miroir pour se coiffer de nouveau. Il tremblait de plus en plus, c'était limite si ses jambes ne le retenaient plus. Ou alors pas très longtemps. « Tu – Tu as juste dû rêver, Thor, ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » Assura le plus jeune, d'une voix tremblante. Non, il ne fallait pas que Thor sache. Il devait garder ça pour lui. Il n'avait pas à inquiéter Thor avec ses chimères. Ce n'était pas son problème.

« Loki, je pense que ces images veulent dire quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Je ne comprend pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Dans tous mes cauchemars, je me fais tuer. Pourtant, je suis encore là. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. »

Thor considéra la réponse de son petit frère, avant de continuer, sur un ton inquiet. « J'ai fais un rêve étrange cette nuit, moi aussi. »

« Tout le monde, Thor ! Réveille-toi ! Ça fait des mois qu'on est enfermés ici, comment veux-tu que l'on ne soit pas totalement déglingués ? »

Le blond posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, continuant de parler alors que son cadet tentait de lui mordre le doigt. « Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, et tu le sais. Arrête de me couper la parole. » Le brun marmonna quelque chose dans cette main calleuse qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer, puis se tut. Autant écouter plutôt que de râler, puisque le blond ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'entendre. Il planta son regard véronèse dans celui d'azur de son frère, l'incitant à poursuivre son explication. « Bien. J'ai rêvé du Ragnarök. »

Brutalement, l'expression presque satisfaite qui s'était installée sur le visage du plus jeune disparue. C'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé, et beaucoup plus inattendu.

Tony se leva rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de réveiller les autres. Oh que non, il ne voulait pas. Clint commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient en train d'attendre les rats, il reniflait la peau des uns et des autres, comme en train de choisir lequel il allait croquer. Tony n'avait certainement pas envie d'être le prochain sur la liste. La souffrance que ressentait Loki à cause de sa blessure ne lui donnait guère envie. Il s'en serait bien passé ! Il était l'être qu'il fallait préserver avant tous les autres dans cette pièce. Merde, c'était lui le playboy, non ? Lui devait survivre. Pas les autres. Si, peut-être fallait-il sauver Thor et Loki. Les deux frères avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux. Et Bruce aussi. Ce pauvre homme n'avait pas demandé à mourir ici. Mais bon, tous devraient passer derrière lui. C'était lui le plus important ! Sans plus réfléchir, il entra dans la salle de bains, salle pour laquelle tout le monde se battait, et fut surpris d'y découvrir les deux frères, en train de discuter très sereinement, Loki reposant contre le torse de son aîné et fermant les yeux d'aise.

C'était une vision assez gênante, surtout quand on était Stark. Il se faisait déjà des idées bizarres naturellement, alors autant ne pas l'inciter à en avoir plus. Il recula donc, tentant de partir le plus discrètement possible, mais bascula.

Il venait de heurter le putain de balai qui traînait par terre. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait par terre ? Tout ça était certainement prévu pour le faire tomber, lui, le petit imposteur qui viendrait déranger les deux frères divins. Il tomba de tout son long par terre, grimaçant en sentant son genou frapper un peu trop fort le sol. Il gémit un peu, puis tenta de se relever. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, son genou ne voulait plus le porter. Deux bras forts vinrent l'aider à se lever, tandis qu'une épaule fine mais solide le retenait de tomber encore, l'emmenant s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se situait dans le coin de la salle de bains.

Tony se laissa basculer contre le dossier de cette chaise de bois, remerciant d'un signe de tête les deux frères qui venaient de lui apporter grande aide. Il posa son regard ambré sur Loki, qui venait de se tourner vers Thor et qui le regardait attentivement.

Tony leva les sourcils, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il ne voulait certainement pas être là si les deux frères comptaient s'embrasser. Ha ! Il en ferait des cauchemars ! Il ferma les yeux en les voyant se rapprocher, mais les rouvrit comme aucun son de langues ou de quoi que ce soit ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

Non, en effet.

Les deux frères s'étreignaient, mais ils ne s'embrassaient pas et ne comptaient certainement pas le faire. Ils se serraient juste d'une tendresse millénaire, et Loki pleurait. Il marmonnait des mots dans une parole que le génie de Midgard ne connaissait pas, tout en se pelotonnant contre son aîné. Jamais le mortel n'avait vu autant d'amour fraternel. C'était presque déstabilisant.

Et dire qu'il avait osé pensé qu'il y aurait plus ! Quel idiot ! Loki et Thor étaient juste les frères parfaits. Ils se détestaient par moment, mais leur amour finissait par les rattraper.

Il détourna les yeux, tentant de se relever, mais une main tremblante l'en empêcha. Loki. Cette main était froide, ce fut comme ça que le génie en reconnu le propriétaire. Il se dissuada donc de le faire, attendant simplement que l'étreinte des deux frères se termine pour leur demander de regarder son genou.

Mais alors qu'il y pensait, le dieu du Chaos était déjà penché sur son cas, cherchant en tâtonnant de ses mains gelées sa peau où était le problème. Une grimace plus tard, le brun lui annonça le problème. « Stark, vous avez une fracture. Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever pour le moment. Thor va vous aider... N'est-ce pas ? » D'un coup, le génie avait moins confiance. Ça ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation. Mais il avait tout à fait confiance en le fait que Thor, son bon vieux Point Break, ne le laisserait pas comme ça. Oh, dites-lui qu'il avait raison !

Et alors que personne ne s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne les déranger, Bruce pénétra dans la pièce, le ventre grondant de faim. Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent, Thor baissa la tête et ferma les poings, et la mâchoire de Tony se crispa. Ce n'était pas bon. Un pesant silence venait de tomber dans la pièce, et Bruce n'osait pas parler. Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de parler. Tous trois ici savaient ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, ce fut Loki qui rompit le silence en lui lançant un regard triste. « Bruce, » Commença-t-il avec prudence, ne cherchant pas à réveiller le monstre Hulk. Il inspira un grand coup, captant le regard de son interlocuteur, puis continua, déjà inquiet de la réponse à sa question. « Vous ne pouvez pas attendre les rats... ? »

Le scientifique sembla gêné, baissant la tête avec honte, puis nia. Non, il ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient, environ trois jours, plus ou moins, et Bruce avait vraiment besoin de manger. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il releva son regard marron glacé vers les émeraudes devant lui, et nia de nouveau de la tête. Loki se tourna vers Tony et Thor, inspirant un grand coup, avant de tendre son bras au scientifique. Banner le regarda un long moment, avant d'oser goûter à la chair. Pour éviter d'effrayer le mortel, Loki se tut. Il serra les dents, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses traits tordus par la douleur, mais ne poussa pas le hurlement qu'une douleur telle méritait. Tony lança un regard interloqué à Thor, qui n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Il regardait juste son petit frère se faire manger le bras de plus en plus rapidement alors que le scientifique humain y prenait goût, sans sourire ni parler. Tony baissa la tête, soupirant de tristesse.

C'était la menace, de toute façon. Un jour, ils finiraient bien par tous y rester. La faim était leur ennemie, mais elle aurait vite fait de tuer tout le monde. Avant la fin de la semaine, si cela continuait ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit bientôt en tout cas ! J'espère !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas, une review = un auteur heureux ! XDD**

**Bye !**


	5. Livré à lui-même

_Salut à tous ! Figurez-vous que j'ai eu le temps de copier ce truc ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Bon, soyons sincères... Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Parce que pour moi, il n'est pas assez... Vous verrez. Vous jugerez de vous-même. Hélas, je suis obligée de le laisser comme ça, pour l'évolution de la fic._

_Bonne soirée à vous !_

_Circle of J., l'Auteur._

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibales<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Livré à lui-même<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis que les Avengers vivaient dans cette petite cellule, les relations avaient bien changées. Elles avaient évolué, avaient même, pour certains, viré en véritable amitié. Loki était bien le plus concerné par ces changements. Depuis le début, il se tenait à carreau, au milieu de ses ennemis et obligé de cohabiter avec eux. De gré ou de force. Thor, lui, gardait espoir que son frère lui revienne un jour, et qu'il soit de nouveau quelqu'un de « Bon, Intelligent mais… Avec une humeur variable et un humour bien à lui… ». Tony aimait entendre Thor parler de son frère. Celui-ci semblait presque utopique, comparé à celui avec lequel ils vivaient. Certes, le jeune dieu faisait de son mieux pour être « sociable » mais il avait vraiment un mauvais caractère. Quand il voulait emmerder les autres, il y arrivait toujours.<p>

Ce jour-là, ce fut sur Bruce que le courroux du cadet divin tomba. Un courroux qui avait pour habitude de se résoudre d'une seule manière : le harcèlement de l'adversaire. Moral et physique. Loki était une horreur, même une exécrable ordure avec Bruce quand il en ressentait un besoin vital. Tony regardait la scène de loin, adossé au mur poussiéreux de leur petit appartement cellulaire, et riait. Que faire d'autre ? Il irait le voir ? Et puis quoi ? Loki s'en foutrait comme il se foutait des conseils que lui donnait Thor. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Le bouc était bien une bête à cornes, non ? Têtu.

Le dieu brun se jeta sur le scientifique qui tentait de se concentrer sur le rasage qu'il faisait à Thor avec une lame trouvée par terre peu avant, manquant de le faire couper la joue du blond. « Bruce, dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais si il y a des lézards dans les vieilles maisons abandonnées ? »

« Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Laisse-moi, Loki. »

Tony remarquait bien les efforts produits par son ami pour ne pas l'insulter, et il en était presque admiratif. C'aurait été lui, il aurait déjà enfoncé la tête du petit con dans le mur.

Loki s'écarta en faisant la moue, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour. Franchement, Stark ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il s'était douté que la chaise allait être quelque chose d'amusant pour le petit crétin brun, mais il ne s'était pas dit que Loki allait la claquer sur la tête de Bruce. En fait, il avait préféré éviter d'y songer.

Bruce se tourna vers le dieu, furieux. Ça allait faire mal. Vraiment mal. Loki recula d'un pas en apercevant le regard tueur que lui lançait l'homme, tentant de se faire pardonner en utilisant ses « Je n'ai pas fait exprès » ou encore « Je voulais juste que tu me regardes. ». Bruce ne sembla pas tenir compte des excuses grotesques du cadet divin quand il lui asséna une gifle. Une bonne gifle, qui laissa une marque rouge de main sur la joue de Loki et qui soulagea sincèrement le génie observateur. Ouf. Ça aurait pu être pire. C'était seulement une gifle, et Loki l'avait foutrement méritée !

Thor releva la tête pour regarder la scène, perplexe, puis stoppa d'une poigne ferme la gifle que Bruce s'apprêtait à mettre à Loki. Une suffisait. C'était encore un enfant, on ne maltraitait pas les enfants. Le scientifique laissa donc Loki seul, et celui-ci se retira tristement. Il alla dans la salle de bains, sans en fermer la porte, et alla dans la baignoire pour s'adosser au mur. Il voulait juste qu'on s'occupe de lui. Tout le monde se fichait de lui ici. Sauf quand c'était pour manger quelque chose. Là, tout le monde lui réclamait son bras !

Pff.

Crétin.

Il avait été un véritable crétin de croire qu'on pourrait s'attacher à lui. Après tout, qui s'attachait aux monstres ? Qui s'attachait aux petits cons dans son genre ?

Il soupira, mélancolique, et plongea son visage dans ses bras. Malheur. Il allait encore rester ici longtemps, attendant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. C'était tout ce à quoi il était destiné.

Attendre.

Indéfiniment.

Attendre que quelqu'un l'accepte.

Attendre que quelqu'un l'apprécie.

Et peut-être… Attendre que quelqu'un l'aime.

Mais pour ça, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui trouver ? Il était affreusement maigre comme il ne mangeait pas deux fois par semaine, il avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses mal brossés comme ils n'avaient rien sauf leurs doigts pour faire leur soin, et il était pâle comme la Mort, comme la Vie le quittait peu à peu.

Oh et puis.

Autant attendre pour une bonne raison.

Quelque chose qui viendrait pour lui sous peu.

La Mort.

C'était une raison convenable d'attendre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main douce, gentille, qui ne semblait pas prête à vous poignarder. Une main presque… Amicale ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Qui pourrait –

« Regarde-moi. »

Cette voix.

Loki soupira et râla à travers sa manche. « Stark, fous moi la paix. »

« Je te demande de me regarder, c'est pas si dur ! Je ne suis pas si repoussant que ça ! »

Le dieu abandonna. Au dam l'attente de la Mort. Il avait une autre requête. Il releva la tête doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. « Quoi ? »

L'homme en face de lui eut un sourire moqueur. « Oh, tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bébé ? »

Loki soupira face à ce surnom, un peu agacé, puis lui fit tout de même l'honneur de répondre. « Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles. Ta présence me fait monter les larmes. »

« Ouais, ouais. Bref. Tu vas t'expliquer ? »

Saloperie de mortel.

« Non. »

Personne ne pourrait le faire parler sans qu'il en ait envie. Point.

« Allez, Lo, fais pas ta tête de mule ! Parle-moi de ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure, quand tu as jeté cette chaise sur Bruce ? »

Honnêtement, le brun se demandait pourquoi il lui répondrait. Mais qui était donc cet humain pour l'importuner pendant une réflexion ? Et puis. Qu'est-ce que ça foutait, au point où il en était, de répondre à un humain ? A l'heure actuelle, il ne valait pas mieux. Aussi divin soit-il de sang.

« Je voulais seulement qu'il s'occupe de moi… »

« Tu aimes beaucoup Bruce, je m'en suis rendu compte en t'observant ces derniers temps. »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil. « Parce que tu m'observes ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement, souriant en voyant les joues du génie rougir à cette question.

« Ouais, je – Tu m'intéresses, je vais pas te mentir maintenant. A chaque fois que j'écoute Thor parler de toi, tu m'intrigue de plus en plus. » Il se mit à rire à cette affirmation. « Comment un gamin aussi sage a-t-il pu devenir une aussi grosse merde ? »

Cela eut le don de faire rire la petite âme en peine que représentait le dieu. Bien. Il progressait !

« Donc, tu vas répondre ou pas à ma question ? »

« Pas. »

« Ordure. » Murmura-t-il assez fort avec un sourire charmeur. Il décida de se reconcentrer, essayant de ne pas regarder dans ces yeux verts absolument époustouflants – Euh – Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé ça. Hihi.

Loki se leva, allant pour le repousser de son passage, mais le génie l'en empêcha en l'attirant contre lui. Le dieu se débattit gentiment, l'insultant par murmures dans son oreille, puis se blottit plus. Ce gamin était donc réellement en manque d'attention ? Ou en manque… Tout court ?

_Beurk._

_Non, Tony, ne pense pas à des choses pareilles._

_Thor te tuerait. Et tu le sais, mec. Calme tes ardeurs._

_Et déjà, Loki lui-même ne voudrait pas !_

Tony secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Merde. Il n'avait jamais pensé comme ça avant.

« Tu rêves de moi, je le vois sur ta tête. » Rit Loki en collant son front au sien, utilisant sa petite technique de séducteur avec des millénaires d'expériences.

Millénaires que Tony n'avait pas derrière lui, LUI.

« Euh - »

« Raconte-moi. Tu voyais quoi ? »

Tony rougit affreusement. Ouah, ça virait en quelque chose pour le moins inattendu. Pour le plus, effrayant. Il allait – Avec le dieu du Chaos – Merde ! C'était le frère de Thor ! Et il allait – Non, Tony réveille-toi. C'est un cauchemar – Ou un rêve ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête !?

Loki sourit puis déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Et merde. Pas plus ? Pas – NON, TONY !

Le dieu quitta la salle de bains, laissant un Stark… Interloqué. Choqué. Effrayé ? Non… Amoureux… ? NON, TONY ! WARNING ! LE FRÈRE DE THOR !

Tony rassembla ses idées, se concentrant sur le reste. Il fallait qu'il soit optimiste. Bientôt, ils sortiraient tous d'ici, et plus jamais il ne reverrait Loki de toute son existence ! Cela serait certainement la seule et meilleure solution.

Ainsi, avec cette douce pensée de future libération, il quitta la salle de bains à la suite de Loki et alla vers le fond de la pièce. Le dieu brun ne le regardait pas, occupé à chercher par tous les moyens possibles comment ramener sa magie à lui. Celle-ci, depuis leur entrée dans cette cellule, ne voulait plus lui répondre. Et dire que tout ça, c'était à cause d'une attaque qu'il avait voulu faire pour jouer avec les Vengeurs ! Il s'était retrouvé à discuter avec Stark de magie, et... BAM ! C'est tombé sur sa gueule sans qu'il ne demande rien.

Chienne de vie.

Pff.

Tous des crétins.

Après tout, Loki ne pourrait pas leur reprocher de l'avoir laissé seul. Il n'était pas censé être un allié. C'était un ennemi, emprisonné avec eux dans une boîte anti-magie -

Oh le chien.

Anti-magie !

Loki se redressa brusquement et se claqua trois fois la tête contre le mur en béton, sachant très bon et sentant que son frère le regardait attentivement. Il alla jusqu'à en saigner, une raie de sang coulant le long de la paroi, éveillant ainsi les appétits animaux de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Parfait. Il aurait LUI à manger ce soir. Il releva la tête, montrant un regard véritablement menaçant et se jeta sur le premier Vengeur passant à côté de lui. Celui-ci fut Steve, tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Pas avant de voir son bras ouvert. Là, il commença à se débattre. Mais pas assez pour Loki, avec sa force d'Asgardien. C'était dingue comme l'appétit venait en mangeant ! Il en voulait plus, toujours plus !

Comme hypnotisé, Loki, ayant terminé de ronger la viande autour du bras du soldat dans le coma, décida de s'attaquer à son cou. Mais... Thor l'arrêta. "Arrête ça, Loki ! Cesse cette démence !"

"J'ai seulement faim !" Se plaignit ouvertement le dieu avant de disposer, allant rincer ses mains, ses longs ongles et sa bouche du sang dont ils étaient couverts. Fatiguant. Tout devenait réellement fatiguant. Loki se passa une main lasse sur le visage, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Bientôt, il pourrait retourner dans sa cellule. C'était vraiment, paradoxalement, une pensée libératrice. Bientôt, songea-t-il, le chuchotant en se regardant dans le miroir.

Bientôt, il ne serait plus à la solde des abrutis d'Avengers.

Il serait livré à lui-même, et c'était une perspective vraiment excitante !


End file.
